


Caught in the rain

by Smol_Irish



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Irish/pseuds/Smol_Irish
Summary: I haven't written anything from like 2016 but seeing constant cute prompts and having random ideas have encouraged me to try again uwu. Feel free to suggest corrections or constructive criticism. (My spelling isn't great but I'm trying!)





	Caught in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything from like 2016 but seeing constant cute prompts and having random ideas have encouraged me to try again uwu. Feel free to suggest corrections or constructive criticism. (My spelling isn't great but I'm trying!)

He sighed. 

The sound of the rain hitting against the window was soothing. The sun had been streaming in past the half closed curtains all morning, so the dull setting from sudden cloud cover made a happy change. Medic stood up, slowly stretching his arms behind his head. He walked over the window to look across the grounds outside his lab. A small shadow was moving in the distance. He squinted. 

"Maybe I'm overtired.." 

He cleaned his glasses off, placing them back over his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. Squinting again across the dull light, he confirmed there was indeed a figure in the short distance. An that figure appeared to be.. wearing pink gumboots?

He grabbed his jacket and ran to the door, picking up a rainbow umbrella from the bucket placed beside it. Mumbling to himself as he pulled on his boots with one arm in his jacket, he rushed outside. When the medic stepped outside of the base door the rain was pelting ferociously, bouncing from the ground and hitting the roof with a heavy ping. He pushed the umbrella up and sped towards the gumbooted figure in the distance. The rain had clouded his glasses. He squinted to see who the figure was and was met with.. a black rubber mask?

"Mein gott Pyro! You're going to be drenched! What are you doing out here?!" 

The firebug giggled and twirled in the rain, jumping and splashing the Medics trousers. The medic feigned anger and tutted at the Pyro who hung their head in shame, looking deflated. While they were staring at the ground, they suddenly received shelter from the rain and a soft laugh. 

"Pyro, don't take it to heart! I'm joking with you!" 

The firebug looked in awe as the umbrella colourfully sheltered them from the rain. The two stood closely under the umbrella listening to the rain. 

"Come on, I'll make us hot chocolate indoors," 

Pyro looked at the Medic and murmured their thanks cheerfully, hugging the Medic tightly around his shoulders. This offset the umbrella and caused the rain ontop to come shuttling down upon the two. Pyro giggled at the suddenly drenched Medic who put the umbrella down in defeat. The Pyro grabbed him by the hand and giggled, dragging him towards the base at full speed. They fell in through the door, dripping water over the floor. They made their way towards the lab to fresh towels and clean clothes, leaving a dripping trail of water and wet footprints down the hallway. 

"I'll put the kettle on then shall I?"


End file.
